The Story of Evil
by animefan4ever14
Summary: Hi everyone, I've written the first chapter of this story, prologue doesn't count, but I'm posting the whole thing all at once during Christmas. I'm still looking for a few OCs to fit into the story so feel free to submit yours! Rated K for now, I'll have to change that once the story's actually posted since there'll be death and all that fun stuff.
1. Prologue

HEY GUYS! No, I'm not dead yet. High schools just been in a pain in the Arceus, but as a Christmas present, I'm giving you all the chapters I wrote starting *checks the date* November 25th cause I had a three day break. I had to change the appearances of the ocs a little to fit the description of the original characters, but oh well. I'm still looking for OCs to fill some slots, so if you have an OC that fits the description, then feel free to submit him or her. I'll be posting the whole story around Christmas so you guys have something to look forward to.

~Prologue ~

Once upon a time, the was a kingdom. A wise king who built the kingdom in his lifetime was taken with illness and the queen of the sweet voice, who was his wife, ruled the land instead of him. She governed for the betterment of people, rather than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity. Although her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and died. The one left behind was her "only daughter", who was brought up in comfort, having great-flamboyant furniture, a beautiful fine horse and a servant who looked like her and was willing to do whatever she wanted. She took her mother's place and reigned the kingdom. However, her dominion was far from good. She imposed heavy taxes on the people and purged the ones who did not abide by her orders. Gradually, people came to call the country as "the kingdom of evil and cruelty" and the princess as the "daughter of evil".

Anyway, here's the cast~!

Rilliane: Wako

Allen: Takuto

Michaela: Ai

Kyle: Aichi (That one was kind of obvious)

Germaine: Misaki

Ney: Emi (That one, not so much)

Clarith: Madoka (StarlightSwordswoman's OC)

Elluka: Suri

Gumilia: Tama

Leonhart: Shin

Gast: Akiran (Nightshade1712's OC)

Keel: N/A

Yukina: N/A

Aile: N/A

Prim: N/A

Liliane: N/A

I have five open slots for main characters and a few more slots for minor characters. If you are curious to the personality or appearance of the characters that are open, their information is on the Evil Chronicals Wiki. I hope You guys enjoy the whole story when it comes out and I'll see you soon!


	2. Daughter of Evil

~Daughter of Evil~

"Your Highness," Emi kneeled before me, "There is a woman that would like to have an audience with you."

"Go ahead, let her in," I replied flatly after sighing. The doors opened and a woman with short white hair walked through them. She wore a light purple dress and gave a slight curtsy.

"You're Majesty," she spoke softly, "thank you for accepting my request to-"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted her, wanting to get this over with, "What do you want?"

"Um, you see, it's about my father." Her head lowered and she shuffled her feet.

"And who would this be?"

"The captain of you guards ma'm."

"Ah yes, the man who stole wine from the castle to feed the lowly peasants." She winced.

"About his execution…"

"If you think you can convince me to call it off, you must be delusional." Her head snapped up and the look in her eyes is the look I loved the most. Pure fear.

"But my lady-"

"Guards, please show this woman out of the castle," I took out my fan as I watched her struggle against the guards. "O~hohohoho~!" I let out a laugh after the doors closed again.

"My lady, that was a bit harsh, was that not?" my servant asked.

"Takuto, how many times must I tell you? Call me Wako."

"Yes, but you are the queen."

"Takuto, we've known each other since we were children. You are the one person I have put all my trust in." His eyes widened a little before he gave a bright smile.

"Thank you, Wako. It means a lot to me."

"I only state the truth. Now then, could you go ready Josephine? I'd like to have a ride around the castle gardens before the ball tonight."

"Yes, Wako. Right away." Takuto hurried off as I sighed and sunk down in my seat a little. The ball tonight. He would be there. The man that had stolen my heart and the prince of the blue kingdom.

~Timeskip~

"I've had the loveliest time dancing with you," I smiled at the man I was dancing with.

"It has been a pleasure," Aichi smiled back at me.

"I would like to ask you a question, though," he nodded, urging me to continue, "I'd like to propose that we join our kingdoms through marriage."

He stared at me with surprise and confusion before answering, "I'm flattered, but you must have heard; there is already a woman that has my affections." What? He dares refuse my proposal?

"And who would this woman be," I narrowed my eyes slightly. Just enough so that he wouldn't see.

"Her name is Ai," he told me happily, being oblivious to my motives, "She is over there; I believe that is your servant she is dancing with."

I looked in the direction he had turned his head to and saw a lady, not too much older than I was, dancing with Takuto. The look in his eyes is something that I had never seen. He spun her around as they both laughed. No. This wasn't happening. First she takes my one and only love, and now she takes my most trusted friend and servant. That girl must go.

"I see…. Well, I must be off, please continue to enjoy the festivities, but I must attend to the troubles of my kingdom," I bowed my head.

"You must be a wonderful queen," Aichi smiled, "Putting the wellbeing of you subjects before all else." He bowed before walking over to Ai and Takuto. After a bit of talking, Ai and Aichi left the dance floor and Takuto joined me in my corner.

"Is something wrong, Wako?" he asked.

"HE LOVES HER! NOT ME!"I yelled, trying to restrain the tears that threatened to pour out of my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that, is there something I can do?" Wiping my eyes, I gathered myself before speaking.

"What do you know about her," I demanded. He was a bit taken back by my tone.

"Well, she lives in the kingdom of green and she and Aichi have been engaged for quite a while."

"I am declaring war on the kingdom of green," I beckoned him to follow me, "I cannot have anyone interfering with myself and my beloved." Pushing open the doors, I walked over to a glass case and opened it before taking out a dagger. "Kill her." I handed him the dagger.

"W-What?"He stuttered.

"Kill. Her." I repeated firmly, "I want her gone and she shall be gone."

"Yes, my lady," he bowed before quickly walking out of the room. I smiled. No matter what, I always get my way.

"EMI, AKIRAN, TAMA, SURI!" I called, "WE MUST PREPARE FOR WAR!"

~Timeskip~

I walked to my balcony and looked off in the distance. Closing my eyes, I could hear the faint screaming of the citizens of the green kingdom. Opening them again, I saw the orange glow the town gave off as it caught fire. I heard footsteps on the tile. I knew who it was. I didn't need to turn around.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes, the deed is done." Takuto answered.

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you." I didn't get an answer. "Takuto, are you alright?" I turned and flashed him a worried look.

"I'm fine, Wako," he gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Oh! It's tea time!" I tried to brighten up the mood. "What snack will I be having today?"

"Today's snack is brioche," he answered, "and the tea will be Earl Grey."

"Wonderful, bring it to the balcony, I'd like to have my tea while I enjoy the fresh air."

"Yes, my lady."

~Timeskip~

That lady that had been on her knees just a few weeks ago, now had a sword to my throat. I believe her name was Misaki.

"You, Wako, are a woman of vice and disdain," she spat.

"Call what me what you like, but I am still the queen." I smirked and looked at Aichi, "My dear, are you really going to let them do this to me?"

"After what you did to Ai?" he said coldly, "I never loved you and I never will."

"What a pity," I narrowed my eyes.

"Daughter of evil, your time has come. You are to be beheaded at o'clock on the toll of the bell." Misaki signaled the peasants to take me to the prison. So this is how it's ending… after I had made myself the perfect world to live in….

5 seconds before I would say goodbye to the world. 4 seconds to pray. But would I? No, I was the only god I believed in. 2 seconds. I have no regrets. 1 second.

"Oh my, it's tea time~!"

_The flower of the dead will bloom so daintily,_

_Vividly colored with an array of doom,_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought,_

_The young princess had only received what she had truly sought._


	3. Servant of Evil

Servant of Evil

"Takuto, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Wako, here I made this for you!"

"It's so pretty! Your flower crowns are the best!"

"Haha, thanks Wako."

"Wako, Takuto, please come here."

"Miss Tama!"

"Mister Akiran!

"Takuto, come with me."

"Miss Tama, where are Takuto and Mister Akiran going?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see them for a while."

"What? Wait! Takuto come back!"

"Mister Akiran, Wako's calling for me."

"Just ignore her, you won't see her again, so it shouldn't matter."

"But I don't want to leave her! Wako!"

"Takuto!"

Takuto's POV

I stood in front of the castle for the first time in nine years. I looked at Suri and she nodded before opening the doors. I walked to the foot of the throne and kneeled.

"What do you want," she asked coldly.

"It would be an honor if you would let me serve you, my lady," I anwered, still kneeling. Her head snapped up and she looked at me.

"Takuto," she whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She stood up and ran over, throwing herself at me. "Takuto!"

~Timeskip~

I looked around the ballroom as Wako danced with Aichi. The ball was boring me and I closed my eyes and sighed. I was about to leave, but I heard an enchanting laughter. I turned around and I saw the girl I met in the green kingdom. She was talking to a girl with shoulder-length white and hair and I decided to join them.

"Hello," I greeted them. The girl turned around and her face brightened as soon as she saw me. I felt warm inside. I could make her smile

"I know you," she happily clapped her hands together, "You're that boy!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again."

"Same, I hope you're holding onto your hat," she joked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, thank you for catching it by the way."

"No problem," she giggled a little before gasping and lightly knocking her own head, "Oh, I never introduced myself! My name is Ai, and this is my friend, Madoka." She motioned the girl beside her. Madoka smiled shyly and waved. I smiled back and nodded.

"And my name is Takuto," I replied, "Ai, could I have the honor of dancing with you?" She turned and looked at Madoka.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Madoka said softly.

"Alright then," Ai nodded, but flashed a worried glance at Madoka. I could tell they were very attached to each other.

The screams of all the villagers filled my ears as I ran through the forest. The heat from the village fire made me sweat. I grabbed her hand just as she reached the well.

"Why?" Ai asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I plunged the knife into her side. I tried to hold them back, but the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It's….. okay…" she managed to say before she fell limp. I set her down in front of the well and took one last look at her smiling face before running back to the castle.

Wako's POV

I looked out one of the windows of the castle. The peasants were revolting again. It was taking a while for the guards to repress them this time, though. I glared down at them. "The filthy masses are soiling my castle!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and I whipped my head around to see Takuto.

"Wako, I'll buy you time so you can run," I said.

"Run? Where to?" I asked, confused.

"Another country. Somewhere far away." He replied, not looking in my eyes.

"WHY?" I demanded, "I am the queen! This country is mine!" Silence. "This is nothing more than a revolt… Hurry up and suppress the people." Even I heard the worried tone of my voice.

"Wako, it's not a revolt," he finally looked me in the eyes, "It's a revolution."

"NO! This is MY country! I'M not going ANYWHERE!"

"WAKO! LISTEN TO ME!" I gasped. Takuto had never raised his voice before. Pulling me into a hug, he whispered into my ear. "Listen, I'm sorry I never told you, but we are siblings. If they find you, there's no doubt they'll kill you. I'll take your place. Take my spare clothes. Put them on and run. Far away. Don't turn back until you're out of the country."

He pushed me into a room and one of the maids that had stayed shoved the clothes into my hands before bowing and running off. I quickly changed, but I hesitated to open the door. This was all my fault. And…. Takuto was going to take the blame…. He didn't deserve this….. My thoughts were interrupted as Takuto opened the door. He was wearing a black wig and one of my dresses.

"They're here," he said. My eyes widened. No! I had to fix everything! I had to make sure that-

Takuto put a white wig on my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead before pushing me into a closet.

"You, Wako, are a woman of vice and disdain," The lady that came into the castle a few weeks ago spat.

"Call what me what you like, but I am still the queen." Takuto smirked and looked at Aichi, "My dear, are you really going to let them do this to me?"

"After what you did to Ai?" he said coldly, "I never loved you and I never will."

"What a pity," Takuto narrowed his eyes.

"Daughter of evil, your time has come. You are to be beheaded at o'clock on the toll of the bell." No, no, NO! This wasn't happening! I don't know why I didn't break down that door right then and there. I could have apologized to everyone. I could have fixed all the mistakes I made. Takuto wouldn't have to die. They all left with Takuto, his hands bound behind his back. I finally regained control over my body and I opened the door. Why, why did this have to happen…

The crowd cheered as Misaki, I had learned her name, pushed Takuto onto the guillotine. Tears started building up in my eyes. I tried to yell for them to stop. To tell them to kill me, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Takuto looked up as they locked his neck into place.

He saw me and smiled, "Oh my, it's tea time~!" And he was gone. I fell to my knees and burst into tears. The crowd of people dispersed and I sat there on the ground for a while. Then I remembered something. Something from when Takuto and I were younger. I stood up and headed towards the ocean.


	4. Daughter of White

Daughter of White

Madoka's POV

I've always been alone. Since my mother died, I haven't had anyone to take care of me. You see, everyone in the village has the green hair. That's why it's called the Kingdom of Green. But me, I'm different. My family has not only been tainted by the Venomania bloodline, but it also carries the curse of being born with white hair. That's the reason my mother died. She was protecting me from the men that tried to beat me.

Since then, I've been going to the Thousand Year Forest. In the center of this forest, there is a tree called the Million Year Oak. It is said that there is a tree spirit there. Whenever I go there, I pray to God, hoping that if I'm with that spirit, he might listen. I pray for a friend. Something, someone, to live for. One day, I saw a girl. She was unconscious right next to the Million Year Tree. Of course, I had to help her. And that's where it all began.

However, she and I had nothing in common. She had the most beautiful green hair, and she was loved by everyone in the village.

One day I asked her, "Why are you so kind to me? Is it because you feel sympathy?"

She simply smiled and wrapped her arms around me saying, "You are the kindest and most beautiful person I know." I cried in her arms, because I finally had someone to live for. I finally had a friend.

Ai and I became closer, and soon we moved out of the village and into the city to work for a wealthy merchant. She was very kind to both of us. That's where Ai met Aichi. Aichi, the prince of the Blue Kingdom, was staying at the mansion for a few weeks, and during that time, he and Ai fell in love. Aichi was invited to a ball hosted by the princess of the Yellow Kingdom, and being the kindhearted person he was, Aichi accepted and chose Ai as his partner. However, Ai refused to attend without me, so I decided to attend to make her happy.

Soon, the Yellow Kingdom had declared war on the Kingdom of Green. Our home was burned, and everyone was killed. Only I, the one of white hair, remained. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't agreed to go, Ai wouldn't be dead. No one would have died because of war. Aichi and I later discovered Ai's body by a well in the Thousand Year Forest. She had died, with a smile on her beautiful face, by being stabbed in the stomach. That day, I swore revenge on the Daughter of Evil.

Soon, I decided to start a new life. I moved to the chapel near the seaside, and working there always gave me something to do. There, I met a girl. She was passed out by the harbor, and of course I had to help. However, she and I are nothing alike. That's where it all began.

I passed by the confession box one night and overheard that girl, Wako, confession all the sins she had committed. It wasn't possible, but there she was… The Daughter of Evil. Wako stood with a glass bottle with a piece of paper inside and headed outside. I followed. She knealed down in the water on the beach and let the bottle float away. As she watched it disappear, I snuck up behind her. Drawing my knife, I slowly rose it above my head as the church bell rang…

Ai, I have to apologize…. I never got revenge. Wako is what I was: a very lonely girl. I took her in after the incident and we both worked at the church together. She improved in her baking and the brioche she makes is delicious. But Ai, if you're still listening, I have a question for you. That night on the beach, I saw an illusion. It was a boy with white hair…. Do you know who he is?


	5. The Wooden Girl: Millenium of Wiegenlied

The Wooden Girl ~Millennium of Wiegenlied~

Ai's POV

"I'm sorry for being alive," the girl of white hair says. She always says negative things about herself. She's different from the people in her village. She always visits my tree and prays for friends. I want to help her, but I can't. My body isn't right. A sorceress visited my tree soon after. She gave me, the spirit of the Million Year Tree, a chance to be reborn as a human.

I never understood anything outside my forest, so I never understand why you cry when you do. My forest life was peaceful, but it was always so boring. When I'm out here in the world, I feel free. There are so many wonderful things for me to learn, but I still don't understand why you cry. However, I promise I'll try my best to understand the human emotions of sadness and joy.

We moved out of our home and to the city to work for a kind merchant. There, I met Aichi, the prince of the Blue kingdom. He asked me to be his partner to the ball held in the Yellow Kingdom. There, the fate of destruction began to progress. Because of his love for me, he rejected the proposal of the Princess of Yellow.

Anger rose between the Kingdom of Green and the Yellow Kingdom. Soon, flames enveloped our country and lives were taken, mine being one of them. I had run back to the Thousand Year Foreset, hoping to find refuge by the tree we had spent so many hours at, but the golden haired assassin killed me before I could reach it. Being a spirit for so long, I was never able to experience emotion, but after living as a human, I have come to this conclusion. I love you. Both you and Aichi.

Even if the whole world laughs at you, I'll always be at your side. I will always protect you, so you and smile and laugh. Madoka, if you survive, if you can hear me, please, meet me by my tree again. Let us reunite and live in harmony in the forest. I'll wait for you…. My dearest friend….


End file.
